Determination defined
by Kibbit
Summary: Jim is off on his first voyage as a captain - along with Kio and Morph, of course -but can there be no end the adventure of Treasure Planet? Though it may not seem at first, this story focuses on Silver.


Disclaimer: I own Kio, Kante, and Everest. However I do not own any of the original Treasure Planet characters – Jim Hawkins, Silver, Mrs. Hawkins, Amelia, Doppler, Morph, or any other characters that I forgot to mention. This fanfic takes place after my other two (after the TP adventure and after they've rebuilt the Benbow and all) Also I've failed to mention that in the first fanfic I wrote (You see the things they never see) is that there are small clues to Kio's past within the chapters. All who read the fanfic should have realized by now that Kio is different, and I highly express that. Such a confused young lady. shakes head in pity Oh well, I'll start writing now. I guess... --;; Oh, by the way this fanfic takes place after my first one – so basically it's way after the TP adventure and all... The first setting of this takes place as Captain Hawkins, Morph, and Kio are roaming the Spaceport hunting for Jim's new ship: The Silver Lining. Reason for hunt: Jim is leaving for his first voyage and Kio is surprisingly going off along side of him. -prods Kio- Stalker. =P --  
  
Kio backed up in sheer terror, cowering in fear of what horrible, illusive, evil creature had come to show itself in broad daylight within the holds of Crescentia. Kio whimpered and froze – there was no where to run; no where to hide – the best she could do was keep her distance as much as possible from what terrified her so. Jim, however wasn't in the least bit frightened of what Kio was hiding from. In fact he found it highly amusing of how she was so afraid.  
"C'mon, Kio – it's just a circus performer... A /clown/!" he mocked her. Kio shut her eyes and whimpered. Indeed – a clown was standing there, performing for tips. For some reason they were still around – even of the many years that passed. Things hadn't changed between some, and for Kio it was no different; she was absolutely terrified. This was very amusing towards Jim, and why let it end there? A little scare never hurt anyone – well in some cases people have been emotionally scarred for life, but that thought was pushed aside in how the antics would be so hysterical; from Jim's point of view anyways. He paid the performer a small amount of money (such as one dollar in 2004's timeline).  
A screech nearly interrupted all else's business within Crescentia. The scene of the ear-splitting annoying scream was directly from Kio, whom was being hugged by the clown. The performer let go after she had screamed and Kio slumped to the ground. She seemed to be passed out or just in a state of shock. This was still extremely humorous in Jim's point of view, which was obviously made clear with him laughing and mocking Kio. The alien slowly pulled herself from the ground and glared at Jim, her ears pulled back. Morph changed into a small version of Kio shrieking (but not even close to how loud she was) and then falling backwards, her eyes in little X's. Kio turned bright red and turned away from them both, folding her arms.  
"Hilarity in my expense is not- /should/ not be amusing!" Kio turned to yell at them some more when suddenly someone crashed into her. Kio fell down. It was just funny. Jim and Morph continued mocking her.  
"Watch where you're going! Don't stand in front of people when they're running!" a young alien scolded Kio as he stood and brushed himself off. He looked mainly human, however a few things stood out plainly. 0ne – he had two large black-furred wolfish ears that rested slightly atop his head similar to Kio's. Two – the boy's feet were more wolf that human Even covered with black fur. He stood has if a cat were standing on it's hind legs similar to Kio stood, also relating to how the cat species of Procyon's posture was. Three – each time the boy opened his mouth to yell at Kio, it was obvious to see the canine teeth of his were larger and looked sharper than normal. The only clues to him being human was his un- furred skin about his arms and face (his skin was quite tan) and his human- like black hair (besides the fact that it was long and yet he still managed to keep it up in large, dense spikes. Seemingly no hair gel would keep that..).  
"S-sorry," Kio said and she stood up and once again brushed herself off. She looked up to get a look at this kid. He looked young – possible 12. Kio watched him for about a moment as the child continued to glare at her, however she was blinking thoughtfully, as if trying to figure something out.  
"What's your name?" she asked, semi-kneeling down to reach his height.  
"That's none of your business!" he scowled.  
"Kante!" an angry voice interrupted the conversation. The boy growled and muttered something in frustration. In reaction they all turned (besides the child) to see whom had called out. A young girl (who looked slightly older than him – possibly fourteen) with the exact same wolf-like features but with long red hair put into a pony-tail.  
"Kante, c'mon! Our ship'll leave without us!" the girl whined, tugging at the boy's arm. He pushed her off.  
"I know! That's why I was running when she got in my way!" he yelled and pointed at Kio. Then he ran off to wherever he was going in the first place, followed by the girl.  
"That was odd," Jim commented and they began walking again to find the ship – carefully avoiding the clown. 


End file.
